Dulce castigo
by sonrais777
Summary: Félix Agreste es un hombre frío al que todos le temen, pero él tiene un lado felino que sólo muestra a su querida esposa, y cuando ella desobedece él gusta jugar con ella y castigarle. Pero ella también gusta castigarle. Félix x Bridgette
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ésta historia será un two-shot entre Félix y Bridgette, espero les guste tengo rato pensando en ello. Como sea, empecemos!**

….

Two-shot.

Dulce Castigo – Félix.

La compañía Agreste era de las compañías de moda más importantes de Paris, su presidente Gabriel Agreste era un hombre directo y de frío pensamiento en los negocios, y su hijo, Félix Agreste era muy parecido a él. Habían pasado años desde que derrotaron a Hawk Moth, su padre, y éste, aunque no se notara mucho, intentaba ser el padre que debió ser para con su hijo y un abuelo modelo. Exacto, Félix Agreste se había casado, aunque nadie sabía qué le vio su esposa al frío rubio de ojos azules. Era muy apuesto, y las féminas deseaban pasar un rato con él, pero apenas le conocían entendían que no tendrían oportunidad con aquel témpano de hielo.

Ambos hombres salieron de la oficina principal después de una junta, ya tenían los modelos para la siguiente sesión y sólo faltaba definir qué vestuario usaría cada uno. Natalie se acercó a ambos hombres para entregar una carpeta al señor Agreste.

-Señor, la cena con los inversionistas de Italia se movió para las 8:30 como usted ordenó y sus trajes están listos.

-Muy bien Natalie.-le respondió el señor Agreste y Natalie mira a Félix para suspirar, no quería decirle pero era parte de su trabajo.

-Disculpe señor.-se puso a lado de Félix que miró a la asistente de su padre, en público le decía señor pero en privado le llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí…su esposa vino.-Félix se detuvo y frunció el ceño.-Ella está…

-Ya sé dónde está.-respondió molesto y respiró hondo.

-Padre voy con mi esposa.-empezó a caminar alejándose de su padre y Gabriel sonrió de lado.

-Creo que iré solo a la cena. Natalie encárgate por si Félix decide faltar.

-Entendido señor.

Félix caminó a paso firme y rápido hacia la zona del taller, allí los diseñadores de la línea Agreste trabajan para poder presentar sus diseños a Gabriel y ver si eran aprobados, los diseñadores que trabajaban en ese momento al ver a Félix sintieron un escalofrío y decidieron adelantar la hora del café. Entró en una de las habitaciones del taller y allí, hincada, su esposa le daba los últimos toques a una falda color negro con un tejido floral precioso, él caminó en silencio, ella le daba la espalda y aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Te atreves a venir a trabajar aun cuando te dije que no?-la chica se congeló y hasta su mechón de cabello se tensó. Al voltear Bridgette sonríe nerviosa a Félix.

-Ho-hola cariño.-Félix parecía en verdad enfadado.-L-Lo siento, es que no podía dejar esto incompleto y…tu papá se mostró interesado en el diseño y quise terminarlo y…-Félix toma a Bridgette de los brazos y la levanta.

-No puedes hacer trabajos tan pesados, recuerda lo que dijo la doctora.

-Lo siento…-Bridgette ya no era la misma chica, los años habían pasado en ella igual, sus facciones se volvieron un poco más finas y más hermosa, su cabello suelto lo había cortado y ahora apenas sobrepasaba sus hombros y lo más importante, era ese abultado vientre de seis meses. Félix suspiró y se hincó para poner pegar su rostro al vientre.

-Ayúdame con tu madre, es una mujer muy terca princesa.

-¡No soy terca! Y creo que la doctora exagera, quisiera una segunda opinión.

-No.-dijo tan directo como siempre, ya que la segunda opción era masculino y no iba a dejar que alguien más viera a su esposa.

-Pero Félix…-hizo un puchero y Félix se levanta para ver a su esposa.

-No. Y es mi última palabra. Mi padre terminará la falda, ya tiene el boceto en su oficina.-se dirige hacia un montón de telas en el suelo y allí sonríe al ver al pequeño rubio de dos años de edad jugando con Plagg y Tikki.

-¡Papi!-era un pequeño muy alegre y los ojos definitivamente eran de su madre, Félix lo cargó y miró de mala forma a los kwamis.

-Les pedí que no la dejaran venir.

-Lo siento, pero Brid insistió.-dijo Tikki y Plagg lanzó un bufido.

-A mí me soborno con queso.

-Vamos a casa.-dijo Félix yendo con Bridgette y llevando a su hijo.- ¿Se portó bien Phillip?

-Es un angelito.-el pequeño bostezó para ternura de su madre y se acurrucó en su padre chupando su pulgar. Los kwamis se ocultaron en el bolso de Bridgette y salieron del taller, la gente olvidaba que Félix Agreste tenía un lado sensible y lo recordaban cada vez que lo veían con su esposa e hijo. Salieron donde el auto ya les esperaba y subieron para ir directo a casa.

-Mientras tengas permiso de maternidad no puedes volver. Piensa primero en la bebe.

-Pero Félix…-el rubio se acercó a su esposa y susurró a su oído.

-Dada tu actitud voy a tener que castigarte entonces.-Bridgette se sonroja, su cara ahora parecía un tomate.

-T-T-Tú vas a…

-Vamos a dejar a Phillip con tus padres, estarán muy contentos de cuidarlo unas horas.

-Ah, p-pero…

-My lady, este gato va a enseñarle que no debe desobedecer. Así que prepárese porque le castigare por largo rato hasta que no pueda caminar.

Bridgette se estremeció al sonido de su voz y al ver esa amplia sonrisa felina supo que hablaba en serio.

-Eres un gatito pervertido.-se quejó viéndole a los ojos.

-Y tú la mujer purrfecta.-le beso en los labios.- Mi mujer.-entrelazó su mano con la de ella que mostraba el anillo.

Félix no lo diría en voz alta pero le encantaba castigar a Bridgette, y ella, bueno, era una masoquista que buscaba que su gato la castigara. Y después de que naciera su preciosa hija, buscaría otra excusa para castigarla de nuevo, después de todo ellos deseaban tener tres hijos…tal vez cuatro, pero a fin de cuentas una gran familia.

…..

 **Y….que tal? Espero les haya gustado, la segunda parte será próximamente, y un poquito picante…tal vez…ah! Como sea dejen sus reviews, sus comentarios, no acepto tomatazos sólo pizzas. Gustazo! Y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, esto es tiene un ligero toque… no sé cómo se le dice, ¿lemon? No tengo idea, pero es ligero, no se emocionen, tal vez un día pueda hacer algo más…específico y súper picante. Como sea! Final de esta historia. Espero les guste gracias! XD**

….

Capítulo 2.

Dulce Castigo – Bridgette.

Una palabra podía definir ese día a Bridgette: Furia.

Ese día sus padres cuidarían a los pequeños Phillip y Emma y Tikki y Plagg se quedarían en la sala con un montón de queso y galletas, lo pensó muy bien toda la mañana cuando amaneció y Félix se había ido antes que despertara. Félix Agreste era hombre muerto.

Bridgette tenía una junta importante ese mismo día, presentar sus nuevos diseños para la temporada otoño-invierno, pero la noche anterior, no importando nada y por alguna razón que aún desconocía, Félix Agreste hizo de las suyas, tenía marcas rojizas en casi todo su cuerpo, por el frente las marcas apenas eran escondidas por la blusa de cuello alto negra que vistió, sentía la espalda ardor porque el instinto felino de su esposo hizo que le arañara casi toda la espalda, sus piernas tenían marcas de los dedos del rubio y por último sentía irritación en su derrier por aquellas nalgadas; todo escondido por la amplia falda color beige y las largas botas y medias. De no ser porque guardaba el estilo en su vestimenta casi parecería una monja.

Hubiese podido salir airosa de la junta, ¡pero no!, Félix llegó a mitad de la junta y se sentó a observar con su siempre mirada fría el trabajo de todos. Cuando Bridgette le pasó la carpeta con los diseños asignados, sin que nadie lo viera, y aprovechando la altura de la mesa su mano rozó su parte más sensible aun con la falda y ella no pudo reprimir un gemido que fue escuchado por todos los del cuarto, su cara se puso roja y al ver a Félix éste se levantó y tomó la carpeta rozando su mano.

-Tranquila querida, después del trabajo terminaremos ese asunto pendiente.-un silencio sepulcral rodeo el lugar y antes de salir de ese cuarto Félix le dedicó una sonrisa felina. ¡Fue la peor humillación de su vida!

No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, pero Félix Agreste se las pagaría esa misma tarde.

Cuando Félix llegó a su casa buscó a su esposa, le avisaron que había salido antes de la oficina y creyó que en verdad estaba enojada. Pero no era su culpa, él tenía sus razones.

-¿Bridgette?- no había nadie en la sala excepto que encontró un montón de galletas y queso, fue al cuarto de los niños y no los encontró. Al ir a su cuarto se impresionó de ver las cortinas cerradas, lo único que iluminó la habitación eran unas velas acomodadas cuidadosamente en la cómoda y encima de la cama esperando por él su esposa.- ¿Bridgette?-ella lucía hermosa, con ese babydoll de color rojo con encaje negro, su cabello recogido en las antiguas dos coletas que tenía antes y su rostro tenía un maquillaje ligero y que resaltó más la belleza de sus rasgos.

-No, Ladybug. Y te estaba esperando minou.-Bridgette se colocó un antifaz que ella misma había hecho idéntico al que usaba cuando se transformaba. Félix sonrió, al parecer su esposa no estaba para nada enojada con él.

-My lady, se ve realmente hermosa.-Bridgette se acercó a Félix y su mano acercó el rostro de su esposo al de ella.

-Te estaba esperando…-le besó, Félix podía sentir cómo su esposa profundizó el beso controlando la situación, ambas lenguas danzaron en aquel baile pasional explorando uno al otro su cavidad, al separarse por la falta de aire la mirada de Félix estaba oscurecida por la pasión.

-My lady, este día está siendo muy atrevida.-ella sonreía seductora ante Félix, comenzó a quitarle el saco del traje y poco a poco a desabotonar su camisa.

-¡Oh, chaton!, tenemos un asunto pendiente. Tú mismo lo dijiste.- con el torso descubierto sus manos se movieron acariciando los músculos ligeramente marcados de Félix y ambos fundirse de nuevo en un apasionado beso, aquello era una guerra que ninguno quería perder, Bridgette hizo retroceder un poco a Félix y ahogó un gemido cuando él la tomó de las caderas para acortar por completo la distancia entre ambos. La ropa empezó a ser incómoda para Félix pero antes de hacer algo Bridgette se separa y un gruñido sale de la boca del rubio como protesta por haber terminado ese beso.

-Brid…

-Yo lo haré Félix.-Bridgette besó el cuello de Félix, podía sentir su pulso acelerado, el cinturón del pantalón pronto quedó en el suelo y Bridgette con movimientos lentos y sensuales fue tras el rubio para quitarle la camisa desde atrás, besó la espalda de Félix siguiendo la columna, la camisa fue sacada lentamente por Bridgette.

-Bridgette…-su voz era más ronca, y Bridgette sonrió atrás de él al notar el estado en que su esposo se encontraba. Félix deseó hacerla suya en ese momento no importando qué. Pero, de haber puesto más atención, no hubiese dejado a Bridgette hacerlo retroceder a cerca de la cómoda, no le hubiese dado la espalda, hubiera escuchado cuando abrió un cajón y, no hubiese caído en la trampa. Pero…el hubiera no existe.

 **¡CLICK!**

El sonido lo alertó tarde y se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban esposadas.

-¡Pero qué…!-sintió cómo fue empujado a la cama y cayó de costado en el colchón mirando a su esposa.- Bridgette, esto no es gracioso.-quiso levantarse pero Bridgette lo empujó y se puso justo encima suyo.

-Claro que no. Gatito, hoy vas a ser castigado por tu lady, has sido muy travieso.

-Bridgette.-la miró con su acostumbrada mirada seria.- Quítame éstas esposas.

-No.

-Brid, hablo en serio.-aquello ya no le parecía gracioso, pero lejos de contestar Bridgette movió sus caderas motivando más la erección del rubio.- Bridge…¡nhg!-apretó los dientes, ese movimiento de Bridgette lo motivaba demasiado.

-No te quitaré las esposas hasta que yo quiera. Esta noche vamos a jugar con mis reglas.- sacó del cajón de la cómoda de a lado una diadema con orejas de gato negro.-Miau…- por primera vez, Félix sintió algo cercano al miedo.

El Sol golpeo la ventana y unos pequeños rayos se colaban entre las cortinas, las velas se habían acabado hacía mucho rato, la ropa del matrimonio estaba en el suelo y en la cama Félix y Bridgette apenas cubiertos por las sabanas de la cama, Félix tenía a su esposa abrazada de la cadera y su cabeza posada entre los pechos de Bridgette que lo abrazaba. La diadema y el antifaz estaba cerca de la orilla de la cama, Félix despertó totalmente despeinado y al intentar moverse despertó a Bridgette, se miró las muñecas, las marcas de las esposas aún seguían allí y le dolían un poco.

-¿Puedo saber el porqué de anoche?-preguntó Félix y Bridgette le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tú que crees? ¿Se te hace poco lo que me hiciste?

-Las esposas eran innecesarias.-dijo tranquilo como si nada.

-Y lo que hiciste igual. ¡Quiero saber! ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Me refiero a la noche antes de mi junta, lo admito, fue genial, ¡pero porqué tenías que dejarme toda marcada! ¡Y todavía hacerme eso en la junta frente a todos!- Félix frunció el ceño y Bridgette al verlo así lanzó un bufido.-Sabes qué olvi…

-Todo es culpa de Dupont.

-¿Quién?

-Alec Dupont, trabaja en el taller.

-Sé quién es, pero ¿por qué dices que tuvo la culpa?

-Porque…-casi quiso morderse la lengua.- Ese imbécil dijo…

 _-La señora Agreste es tan hermosa.-dijo el joven Dupont a una compañera de trabajo._

 _-Oye, calma esos ánimos, que ella es esposa del señor Agreste._

 _-Ya lo sé, pero me alegra trabajar con alguien tan dulce, gentil…y endemoniadamente sexy._

 _-Hey, calma, sé que eres nuevo pero eso no te hace decir esas cosas de ella, es muy buena en su trabajo y con todos nosotros, además es madre de dos niños._

 _-Y eso lo hace mejor, una mujer experimentada y que aun habiendo tenido dos hijos tiene una figura sensual y que calentaría a cualquier hombre, con razón el hombre de hielo se casó con ella, a mí me gustaría calentarme con ella.-el pobre diablo no se dio cuenta que tras de él su jefe lo escuchó, su compañera huyó y el sujeto se puso más pálido que un muerto al ver la cara del Agreste._

El silencio fue largo después de escuchar eso y Bridgette tuvo que romperlo apretando los puños deseando golpear a su esposo.

-¿¡Y por qué te desquitaste conmigo!?-le gritó furiosa.

-No lo hice, solo hice ver a todos los imbéciles de allí que tú eres mía. Y dijiste que te gusto así que no veo razón para que te enojes.-Bridgette le lanzó una almohada.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Un…!-fue callada por los labios del rubio y aunque al principio se resistió terminó por ceder a ese beso lleno de lujuria y deseo. Al separarse un hilo de saliva aún unía sus bocas.- Eres un gato celoso…

-Lo sé, pero tú amas a este gato.-la volvió a besar, ambos en la cama quedó Félix encima de ella, tomó las muñecas de Bridgette y las puso encima de la cabeza de ella para que no le apartara, las piernas de Bridgette se enredaron en las caderas de Félix buscando que se pegara más a ella y…

 **¡CLICK!**

-Eh?-Bridgette miró hacia arriba y sus manos estaban esposadas con el respaldo de la cama.

-Ahora me toca jugar a mí my lady.-la expresión de Félix era por completo de Chat Noir.

-Pe-pero tienes que ir a trabajar.

-Ya le mandaré un mensaje a Natalie que me disculpe.

-¿Y yo?

-Un día revisando los diseños en casa no es mala idea.

-Fé-Félix…-su voz temblaba al ver a Félix, no, a Chat Noir mirándola así.

-Eso es lo que quiero escuchar my lady, mi nombre saliendo de su boca mientras la hago mía una y otra vez. Después de todos los felinos somos muy territoriales.-Bridgette mueve los brazos un poco y Félix sonríe.- No se preocupe, en un rato le quitare las esposas, pero primero vamos a divertirnos.

-Félix…-Bridgette se había sonrojado demasiado.- Gato pervertido.-el rubio sonrió, ambos se besaron y al separarse por unos segundos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Félix amaba a Bridgette y Bridgette amaba a Félix, y no importando cómo, ambos se embriagaban por ese amor que sentían y los volvía locos una y otra vez. Ese dulce castigo del que ninguno quería escapar jamás.

….

 **Ok, espero les haya gustado, saludos a todos y a quienes me dejaron reviews:**

 **-chan, ali. , StarryNightMusic1315, PamExpelliarmus, marati2011 y Neko Baba**

 **Un abrazo! Y gracias por los reviews!**


End file.
